bikinirangerscelebrityfandomcom-20200214-history
Bikini Rangers Ninja Mask
Bikini Rangers:Ninja Mask is an Fourth Bikini Rangers series It premiere in September 6, 2010, and will run on Tuesdays at 11:00 pm Eastern/10:00 pm Central Time in the United States. It is Based on Gear and some Mecha From Toei's Samurai Sentai Shinkenger and The King of Masks (simplified Chinese: 变脸; traditional Chinese: 變臉; pinyin: Biàn Liǎn meets Gossip Girl' '''adaptation. Pilot After prompted to do so by unusual phone messages, the five main cast of Gossip Girl go to a Canal Street Station in Chinatown and take a train to the Hayeland. Once there, they meet two secondary characters Janice Dickinson and Dustin Nguyen. Who act as guides, and tell the girls that the Hayeland is in danger. They must fight the Lord Manga of Kaiser, Bai Ling and her Legendary Warrior servants before they succeed in dominating the world; it's up to the girls to save it. Unlike previous series, where the protagonists had their own Chinese Opera Masks, the cast of Gossip Girl actually transform into Ninja Mask Rangers themselves, with each girls having a Human Chinese Opera Gossip Girl Masks form and a Super-Iron form. Celebrity Actor & Actress Charaters Ninja Mask Rangers The Hybirds The Five (5) Deadly Women |} |} Villains [[Lord Manga of Kaiser|'Lord Manga of Kaiser''' ]] [[Bai Ling|''' Bai Ling']] [[Minka | '''Minka' ]] [[Pork-Man | Pork-Man ]] Zedd Ninja Kaiserz Other Celebrity Actor & Actress Characters/Allies [[Janice Dickinson|'Janice Dickinson' ]] [[Dustin Nguyen| Dustin Nguyen]] [[Peety Jr.|'Peety Jr.' ]] Arsenal Transformation Cellphone Shodo Phone Dai Blaster Two-Mode Transforming Rekka Daizantou Water Arrow Wood Spear Land Slicer Heaven Fan Strap-on dildo Laser Gun Ninja Sword Sword Kakuremaru Mecha Ninja Mask Nitro Ninja Mask (Season 4): 2010- The fourth season consisted of 50 episodes that aired between September 6, 2010 and present. Trivia This is the first season to some of the cast of The CW Network. This is the first season to use Strap-on dildo as weapons. This is the first regular use of Gold and Silver Rangers. This is the second and final series produced by Sony. This is the first series to feature a male actor. This is the first series to LGBT-related television programs. This based adaptation from Gossip Girl American young adult novel series written by Cecily von Ziegesar and published by Little, Brown and Company, a subsidiary of the Hachette Group. Narrated by the omniscient yet unseen blogger "Gossip Girl", the series revolves around the lives and romances amongst the privileged teenagers at the Constance Billard School for Girls, an elite private school in New York City's Upper East Side. The series primarily focuses on Blair Waldorf and her best friend, "it girl" Serena van der Woodsen and follows the characters through their high school lives up through their graduation and moving on to college. This based adaptation from Gossip Girl American teen drama television series Developed by Josh Schwartz and Stephanie Savage. This also based some adaptation from Samurai Sentai Shinkenger and The King of Masks. The''' '''Kardashians will be join the Ninja Mask Rangers team later this series. Seasons Pre-Azoong Series Season 1Season 1 Azoong Series Season 2 RPM (Season 3) Ninja Mask (Season 4) Post-Azoong Series Gosei Star (Season 5) Category:Comedy television series Category:2010 television series debuts Category:Television shows filmed in New York City Category:LGBT-related television programs Category:Bikini Rangers Series Category:Ninja Mask Series